Tootie and The Downsides of Booze
Tootie and The Downsides of Booze and Depression is a YouTube Poop by MusclemanDX. It was uploaded on August 9, 2015. Plot The episode begins with Tootie telling Mrs. Garrett saying she wants to die after her friends take advantage of her demanding not to be called a baby. Even with Tootie screaming like Stu Pickles , Blair and Natalie know she is whining. In the bedroom, Blair, Jo, and Natalie get ready to feast on pineapple chunks, maraschino cherries, beer, and wine just when they suddenly get interrupted by Dr. Rabbit who convinces Natalie to have sex with him. Tootie barges in saying that she changes her mind about wanting to die. Tootie hopes she crashed a party where bagels are served, but is shocked when she sees Jo's beer and Blair's bottle of wine on the table. Tootie claims it's against the law, but Jo claims she's above the law. Then, Tootie flips them off by saying, "Fuck you," resulting in the girls threatening to abandon her in the bedroom. Tootie threatens to tell on them, then throws a mental breakdown. Apparently in tears, Tootie eventally gives in by spending over a month to drown her sorrows with an entire bottle of Blair's wine. After over a month, Tootie heads downstairs to the kitchen extremely drunk singing the Chacarron Macarron. Mrs. Garrett gets suspicious and smells the wine in Tootie's breath. Mr. Parker jumps in to tell Tootie that she and her friends are no good, but his death threat against the girls gets thwarted by Mrs. Garrett who kicks him out of the kitchen. Mrs. Garrett becomes outraged with Tootie who backtalks her. Later at night, Mrs. Garrett warns Tootie she could have died getting drunk at which Tootie vows she'll never do that again. Meanwhile, Natalie starts feeling sick after saying she swallowed cum at Jo's disgust, despite having a good taste. Natalie comes into their bedroom shocked to find Tootie being comforted by Mrs. Garrett. Dismayed, Natalie, Blair, and Jo attempt to get away when they hear Mrs. Garrett yelling, "Girls, GET OVER HERE!", in an angry tone of voice. As soon as they approach Mrs. Garrett who is not pleased with they did to Tootie, who is also angry with them. Jo states they also poured the wine right down Tootie's throat, only to make Tootie feel more bad than ever before. Jo confesses to Mrs. Garrett that it's their fault for wanting Tootie drunk, as well various acts that were hateful against her. Jo, Blair, and Natalie are then grounded from watching television or eating treats for a year. Natalie flips Mrs. Garrett off, only to be grounded from watching television for the rest of their lives. Blair bursts in tears and throws a temper tantrum after hearing that punishment. Mrs. Garrett warns Blair, Jo, and Natalie that they will go to Hell if they pull these hateful stunts on Tootie again before turning in for the night. Tootie joyfully shouts, "GAME OVER YEAH!" Sources The Facts of Life *''Growing Pains'' *''Double Standard'' *''The Starstruck (voice clips only)'' Hotel Mario Rugrats *''Angelica Breaks a Leg (voice clip only)'' Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Link: The Faces of Evil Dr. Rabbit's World Tour South Park *''Chef Aid (voice clip only)'' Caillou *''Caillou Joins the Circus (voice clip only)'' Tourette's Guy (voice clips only) Music *''El Chombo - Chacarron Macarron'' SpongeBob SquarePants *''Something Smells'' Mortal Kombat *Scorpion (voice clip only) Mama Luigi (voice clip only) The Berenstain Bears *''Get the Gimmies (voice clips only)'' Arthur *''Arthur's Big Hit'' Sega Rally (audio clip only) Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:The Facts of Life Category:2015 Poops